The present invention relates to an electrical switch with a tactile effect, and to an electrical switch of the luminous or illuminated type which is especially used in large quantities for equipping motor vehicles. The invention relates to such a switch comprising:                a lower casing, the lower face of which is designed to rest on the upper face of a printed-circuit board, which lower casing defines an internal cavity in the bottom of which are placed at least two fixed electrical contact elements, each of which is connected to a connection tab that projects to the outside of the casing for the electrical connection of the fixed contact element to a conducting track on the printed-circuit board;        a trip member of domed general shape, which is housed in the cavity and is elastically deformable, from a stable rest state, under the action of an actuating member, the lower part of which acts on the trip member along a direction approximately perpendicular to the bottom of the cavity; and        at least one light source carried by a support plate which extends horizontally above the open upper face of the cavity, which straddles the actuating member and which includes terminals for electrical connection of the light source to a power supply circuit for the light source, especially one controlled by the switch.        
The action of the actuating member on the trip member establishes an electrical connection between the two fixed contacts for the purpose of supplying electrical power to the light source, which is connected to a power supply circuit controlled by the switch.
An example of such a type of switch is described and illustrated in Document JP-A-7.65.666 in which the support plate for the light source, which for example is made in the form of a light-emitting diode or LED, is integrated into the switch with the electrical connection terminals of the light source, which extend through the bottom of the lower casing.
Such a design has various drawbacks.
Firstly, in order to mount and connect the electrical switch and the electrical connection terminals of the LED, it has to use the technique of inserting leads into the printed-circuit board.
In addition, it allows no modularity in the switch design, especially as regards the use of various light sources and/or the electrical connection and supply circuits for the light sources.